


wong the third wheel

by trymebeyonce



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, i love him and his beyoncé loving ass, wong is done, wong is sick of being the third wheel, wong needs to be more appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trymebeyonce/pseuds/trymebeyonce
Summary: this is based on a tumblr comic made by frosythefrontieri had to because when i first saw it, it made me laugh so muchthe original comic is here:http://forsythefrontier.tumblr.com/post/183829474560/this-is-my-third-fill-for-my-ironstrange-bingo





	wong the third wheel

wong groaned as he watched his sorcerer friend, who was currently on the phone. “yeah, i’ve been doing fine. how have you been?” stephen asked, a light blush on his cheeks. wong rolled his eyes when strange let out a little giggle. the asian male had noticed that the other sorcerer would act differently towards tony than everyone else ever since the two had started dating and wong personally hated this lovesick version of stephen. the good doctor would become distracted with trying to flirt with tony as if it would kill him if he didn’t. “yeah, me and wong can make it. what time?” “wait, what?” wong muttered, raising an eyebrow. “7:30 would be perfect.” stephen let out another chuckle. “you’re not so bad yourself, stark.” “strange, what are you-“ wong frowned when he was interrupted. “you bet i’ll wear something good. gotta look good for my man.” wong didn’t have to look to know that stephen had a shit eating smirk on his face whilst saying those words. stephen blushed heavily as he ended his call with tony. obviously the billionaire had mentioned something sexual to cause stephen to react like that way. “strange, what was that all about?” wong asked. “oh, uh, tony just invited us to one of his wild parties with the avengers.” wong rolled his eyes. he knew that a “wild party with the avengers” was probably gonna be “time to leave wong alone and flirt with tony non stop”. that’s what stephen always did when the two sorcerers visited earth’s mightiest heroes. “i don’t know any of the avengers, so don’t leave me alone just to go flirt with stark.” wong warned his friend. stephen blushed heavily, before shaking his head slightly. “don’t worry, i promise to stay by your side no matter what.” wong rolled his eyes. that wasn’t happening. “wow, i’m suprised that you’re actually funny. ha ha.” “guess i’m just full of surprises.” wong groaned as stephen let out a small chuckle whilst tony covered his face with kisses. he knew it, they were flirting. wong swore that if stephen nudged just a bit closer, he’d be on tony’s lap. the asian sorcerer turned away when the two shared a heavy makeout session. “trust me when i say you’re lucky you’re not sitting between them.” a voice chuckled. wong looked and frowned at rhodey. they both glanced at the couple, who had gone back to talking. wong sighed and turned back to rhodey. rhodey smiled sympathetically. “come over and hang with us instead.” wong stomped into the sanctum and grabbed a book. stephen was by the door saying goodbye to tony. the billionaire had decided to walk stephen home despite the two sorcerer using a portal to go back to the sanctum. but, the two had been at the door for 6 minutes. wong glared at the two. stephen caught his eye, but turned back to talk to tony. wong rolled his eyes and went back to the library. but he stopped in his tracks when he heard the sanctum door close. the asian sorcerer turned and saw stephen standing there. “so, did you enjoy the party?” stephen asked, smiling nervously at his friend. wong raised an eyebrow. “i know you certainly did.” wong gestured to the hickeys on the former neurosurgeon’s neck. stephen blushed heavily. “i hope he did enjoy it.” the two sorcerers turned at the third voice. wong sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose whilst stephen chuckled nervously. “i invited tony to stay over.” the cloak flew from stephen’s jacket pocket (it had disguised itself as a small red handkerchief) and wrapped itself around tony. “oh, hey, levi!” the engineer chuckled. “i hope you’re okay with that.” stephen smiled at tony and his cloak. wong retreated to his library. he started to play some beyoncé songs and slammed his head against the desk. wong never hated tony or his relationship with his best friend. it had taken a long time to get those two idiots together. like, a really long time, and wong was beyond happy for the two finally getting together. he just hated being the third wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully frosythefrontier will be able to see it :,)


End file.
